


But it’s not that kind of movie

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was sitting in the chair watching the small figures on the laptop’s screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it’s not that kind of movie

Eggsy was sitting in the chair watching the small figures on the laptop’s screen. The people were fighting there. The clashes of fists, the blood splattering everywhere. It was hard to believe that it was really happening. Right now, somewhere on the other side of the world. However, Eggsy could see the only person in that room filled with enraged people.

His mentor. The man who had become a father to him.

The guy watched how a group of men was trying to attack Harry but failed. The years of work in the super-secret government organization had turned the man in the suit into a perfectly trained agent.

The picture changed and now Eggsy was watching the black man talking to Harry with the gun aimed at him. He said something about the classic moment in movies where the main character, being within a hair's breadth of death, successfully escapes. But Gary didn’t hear him. He was afraid.  
Yes, it was Harry Hart - the perfect human being, the modern knight who came right from the pages of Arthurian legends but he still was just a mortal, like everyone else in this world. So, someday the time of his life's end will come and no bulletproof suit or a knife impregnated with a deadly poison and hidden in the perfectly polished oxfords will save him.

 _“-But it’s not that kind of movie”_ , said the man with the gun in his hand. The smile was spreading on his face. Then the shot rang out, filling the atmosphere and drowning out every sound around at the same moment. The man in the suit fell down. 

The scream burst out of Eggsy’s throat. 

_It couldn’t happen._

The mind was clear, with no thoughts in it. There was only the pain which was spreading now down to his heart. Gary didn’t notice how the tears started to fall down his cheeks. And then he just couldn’t stop crying. The one, who was like a father to him, now was _dead_.

The years have passed since that day. The boy, who was sitting in his mentor’s chair, turned into a perfectly trained agent. He grew up. The pain of loss slowly died down and turned into a permanent nagging feeling in the heart. People now call him _“the new Galahad”_   but he understands that he isn’t. He could never become as good as the one Harry had been erstwhile. He is still that boy with the tears in his eyes but now he can hide them with the mask of a gentleman.


End file.
